The Day Sam Squashed Me By Dean
by shimmerinstars
Summary: On a hunt Dean goes missing. But not in any way Sam expected. Story includes up through finale. However no Mary Winchester or Toni included in this fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta

 **Summary:** On a hunt Dean goes missing. But not in any way Sam expected. Story includes up through finale. However no Mary Winchester or Toni included in this fiction

* * *

 **Chapter I: You Can't Make This Stuff Up**

Dodging pedestrians, the Winchester brothers chased a shape shifter down the busy, main street of Sunset City, Nevada.

Turning left at the cross street, Sam planned to circle around the block while Dean stayed with the creature, hoping to trap it.

But a crowded art show, slowed Sam's pace, preventing him from meeting up with his brother as planned. Instead he found himself half a block behind Dean who was literally on the heels of the shifter.

Pushing himself hard, Sam tried to keep an eye on his big brother while shortening the distance between them. But he knew he wasn't going to get to Dean before he reached the busy intersection he knew lay ahead. But Sam tried anyway putting everything he had into it.

He'd only lost sight of Dean momentarily when he heard the screeching of car brakes, and the sound of metal on metal.

 **o0o**

"Dean!" Sam's voice boomed, as he called out for his big brother. Grabbing his cell he tried to call Dean while moving quickly through the growing crowd of spectators. But the call went straight to voice-mail.

As Sam searched for Dean, he also kept an eye out for the shifter, disguised, as a dark-haired, middle aged banker in a suit.

Which became more difficult with shoppers and diners streaming out of the nearby stores and eateries having heard or witnessed the multiple car accident.

Sam's eyes widened with his first look at the number of cars involved. Scanning over those in his view, most appeared to have minor damage, and with people starting to exit their vehicles, it seemed hopeful there would be few if any serious injuries.

Sam stood in the spot he'd last seen Dean, scouring up and down the multiple lane highway before carefully stepping out into it. He then moved slowly in between the cars and people as he searched down the length of it to where regular traffic was being diverted.

With the sound of sirens approaching and increasingly worried about his brother, Sam never heard the car heading towards the accident scene too fast, unable to make the turn, that hit him.

 **o0o**

All Sam remembered was the pain, being airborne, and thankful afterwards to have landed on something soft, cushioning him from the hard pavement.

Sam tried to get up but couldn't. He felt like a turtle on his back with the uneven pile of whatever he landed on, throwing him off balance.

Sam tried again. This time managing to roll over and off a pile of unmade cardboard boxes and a variety of bedding. Packaged Quilt and sheet sets, blankets and pillows, that had been flung out the back of a large delivery truck, when it was rear-ended and spun around, heavily decorating this section of the highway now with its contents.

Sam managed to stand but he was wobbly and in pain, his hip area and upper legs taking the brunt of the car's impact

"Dean!" he called out, starting to work himself away from the area he was currently at with no sign of his brother.

"Dean," he yelled, with no response.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" A paramedic ran up to him asking. "You took quite a hit!"

"I'm okay. But I don't know if my brother is," Sam said, the concern heard in his voice. " I can't find him and he's not answering his cell."

"Where did you last see him?" An older, soft spoken, man asked joining them.

"The Bagel Place," Sam said, nervously, moving a few steps to point out the corner shop where he'd last seen Dean in front of. "He was there. I think about to cross the street."

"I'll help you look," The older man offered. "I was in the Pizza place when the accident happened."

"You sure you don't want me to take a look at you?" The paramedic offered again. "Otherwise I need to.."

"Go, I'm fine," Sam said. "Thank you!"

"Jack," The older man introduced himself.

"Sam."

"Okay Sam. How do you want to do this?"

"How about we each take a different side of the highway where I last saw my brother. I'll take the upper part and you the lower."

"Sounds good. What's your brother's name?"

"Dean," Sam answered, followed by a description of his brother, which caused an unexpected hitch in Sam's voice.

"Hey," Jack gave Sam's shoulder a pat, after they exchanged cell numbers. "We'll find him."

"Thank you," Sam nodded, trying not to tear up. "I really appreciate you helping me."

 **o0o**

"Dean!" Sam called out repeatedly, asking anyone he could, if they'd seen a man matching his brother's description, but with no luck. Stopping to try Dean's cell again, it went straight to voice mail.

"Dam it. Where are you Dean?" Sam muttered to himself.

He had just left a message for his brother when he got a call from Jack.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I heard someone call for Sammy. Does your brother call you that?"

"Yes!" Sam said excited. "Where are you at?"

 **o0o**

"Over here," Jack waved to Sam when he spotted him. "It was near this truck that I heard him. It was muffled but definitely a man's voice and definitely the name Sammy. He must be somewhere under all this stuff."

Sam was back at that large bedding spill and fairly close to where he had been hit by the car. The spillage covered a wide area with multiple piles of packaged bedding which left Sam uncertain of exactly where he had landed. But it definitely was around here.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, waiting a minute. Then he heard a faint "Sammy."

"Dean," Sam eyes lit up.

"Sammy I'm here." He yelled.

"keep calling me Dean and I'll find you," Sam said hobbling around the immediate area following his big brother's voice.

"Sammy!"

"Dean," he called out. "Talk to me buddy."

"Sammy!"

Following his brother's voice had led Sam to a more familiar area of that bedding spill.

No, it can't be, Sam thought in horror, then pushed the idea completely out of his head.

 **o0o**

"Just keep calling my name, I'm close," Sam said, following his brother's voice a few more yards to where Dean seemed to be.

Then Sam and Jack tackled the pile of packaged bedding and cardboard, tossing pieces as fast as they could. whittling it down until Sam spotted his brother's arm and with that quickly freed Dean.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked frantically, helping his brother up, not letting go, wanting to make sure Dean was steady on his feet.

"I don't know," Dean said relieved to be upright. I was fine, even buried under all this crap," Dean said steadying himself, holding on to Sam. "That is until this giant weight fell on me."

Sam closed his eyes in painful realization. Dean was part of what cushioned his fall when he landed.

"I could have dug myself out," Dean explained. "But what ever the hell hit me knocked me out. When I came to my head hurt and I felt dizzy."

Sam felt horrible and consumed by guilt. But he focused on helping his brother.

"Dean you need to get looked at you could have a concussion."

"I'm fine Sam. What we have to worry about is that shifter."

"Come on," Dean motioned to Sam.

"Wait! Where's Jack?" Sam looked around, seeing no sign of him.

"Jack? That old guy with you?"

"Yes. He helped me find you Dean. I wanted to thank him."

"Looks like he took off."

"Hey, looks like you found your brother," The paramedic he'd met earlier appeared.

"Yes. Sam put his arm around Dean's shoulder. Can you take a look at him?"

"Sure thing. Follow me."

"I don't need to be looked at," Dean argued refusing to move, "I'm fine."

"You were knocked unconscious Dean, please, for me!"

"You never play fair do you Sammy?" Dean caved quickly once those puppy dog eyes found his.

"Hey, hold on," Dean stopped Sam in place after they walked a short way. "You're limping. What happened?"

"A car hit me."

"What the hell and you failed to tell me this? Get over here," Dean firmly, but gently guided Sam to the open door of the ambulance. Where he had Sam take a seat. "You look at my brother first."

"Dean you're the one that needs to be seen. I have just bumps and bruises.

"If you get looked at, I will."

"Hey you two," The paramedic interrupted. "I have another married couple here who need attending to. So we are heading to the hospital where all of you will be looked at."

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Notes: Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta

Summary: On a hunt Dean goes missing. But not in any way Sam expected. Story includes up through finale. No Mary Winchester or Toni included in this fiction

* * *

 **Chapter II: Eventually Things Catch Up To You**

"Hey! I want to know how my brother is!" Dean yelled, having run out of patience.

"Dean, you got to be quiet, it's a hospital!" Sam said, slipping into his brother's emergency room cubicle.

"Sam, how are you? They wouldn't tell me anything. I was going out of my mind with worry."

"I'm here Dean and I'm fine," Sam assured him. " It's just bumps and bruises like I thought. But thank you for caring," Sam patted Dean's shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me, Sammy," Dean slapped his hand away, making Sam chuckle.

"I can see right through you Dean Winchester. You can't hide from me."

"Whatever," Dean said, more affectionately than annoyed.

"How about you Dean? I've been worried about you too. How's the noggin?" Sam asked.

"You want to take it from here Doc?" Dean nodded to the man in the white coat who just stepped in.

"Mr. Winchester has a couple of bruised ribs and a concussion," The doctor explained, before getting called away, promising to return shortly.

"Did you hear that Sammy, I'm Mr. Winchester."

"I did."

"Hey, you okay?" Dean questioned, seeing the distress on Sam's face.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Just tired and sore."

"Okay," Dean said, letting it go. But Sam knew his brother didn't quite believe him.

o0o

Dean wanted no part of staying in the hospital, but with a concussion he wasn't given much choice. However Sam managed to get the doctor to release him by promising he'd make sure Dean got a couple days rest at their motel. Sam feeling he could keep an eye on his brother while searching online for any sign of the shape shifter.

o0o

"I'm not a child," Dean complained, trying to get comfortable on the motel room bed. His bruised ribs making that difficult.

"Dean, no one's treating you like a child," Sam dismissed the idea. "The doctor and I are just looking out for your well being. A concussion is something to be taken seriously."

"Well the heavy object that fell on me is to blame for that. Weird afterwards seeing nothing around that fit that description other then you Sam."

Caught off guard by his brother's remark the guilt shot through Sam and Dean caught sight of it in his expression.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean immediately softened, his eyes full of concern.

"I have to tell you something Dean. Something I should've told you right away. But I felt terrible about it, and couldn't until I knew you were okay."

Sam had all but told Dean outright that he was indeed the heavy object that fell on him. But he had to say it. "It was me that landed on you Dean."

"What?" Dean looked at Sam confused. "How?"

"When that car couldn't make the turn, it hit me harder than I let on."

"Oh really?" Dean questioned, in an parental tone.

"I was fine and didn't want you to worry. So I downplayed it."

"Go on," Dean urged, not happy hearing about his brother's edited version of the truth.

"Well it flung me onto that huge pile of bedding, you got buried under when that truck spilled it's contents onto the highway."

"I'm so sorry Dean."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I hurt you Dean and I feel awful about it."

"You shouldn't. That Douche bag that hit you is the person responsible. Not you. He's lucky I was buried under a ton of crap. Hurting my baby brother is a crime punishable by me."

"I'm just thankful you weren't hurt worse Sammy."

"Same here with you," Sam echoed, knowing he'd ticked off his brother by not being completely honest with him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam."

"I should have told you everything."

"Yeah, you should have Sam."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay," Dean nodded. "You know a hot bath might help those giraffe legs of yours."

"Funny Dean."

"Just trying to help," Dean answered, looking up to give Sam a smile. A smile that under all its smart ass exterior came straight from his heart, which Dean knew his little brother owned.

o0o

"Hey," Sam greeted his brother after returning from the police station. Hoping Dean was in a better mood then when he left, not happy with Sam insisting he stay behind and rest.

Officer Henley, who Sam and Dean had contacted as FBI agents regarding the murder case involving their shape shifter, had called with a find he had no explanation for. Which ended up with Sam at the station most of the morning, a good part of it on the computer fitting all the pieces together.

"You'll never guess who Jack was?" Sam said tossing his jacket on the bed.

"The old guy that helped you find me?" Dean asked, having moved past being benched.

"Yes that guy! Turns out he was our shape-shifter."

"Seriously?"

"The cops found what was left behind of Jack. Officer Henley took me to the scene. Poor guy nearly lost his breakfast. Turns out the real Jack was attending a political fund raiser the night of the accident. Too many witnesses and photographers to question it. That alone proved our Jack at the accident scene was a fake. But there were also witnesses, who knew him, that swear they saw him in that Pizza place. One being the owner who knew Jack as a regular."

"Two places at once. But why in the world would a shape-shifter offer to help you find me?"

"Not sure. Maybe to show us how up in our faces he can get, that we are a lot more vulnerable then we know. Or maybe there's a part of him that longs for family."

"Now that's the sappy Sammy I know," Dean remarked.

"Shut up."

"Whatever the reason Sam, he's long gone now. So how about we head home?"

"First thing in the morning Dean. We need to stay those full two days just to be sure you're okay."

"Okay," Dean agreed, choosing not to argue. Surprising Sam who had expected one.

o0o

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked. "I could go get us some lunch or order it. Anything sound good?"

"A beer does," Dean answered, with a grin, which Sam took note of but ignored. If his brother was up to something he'd know it soon enough.

"What's this?" Sam asked, pulling a drawing of some kind off the refrigerator, Dean had obviously stuck there using his gum.

Sam held it up to study, just staring at it without expression.

"Needed something to do with my time in house arrest," Dean said. "With being bored out of my head."

"Nice title Dean," Sam complimented his brother.

"I thought it summed up things nicely."

"The Day Sam Squashed Me, By Dean," Sam read it out loud.

"Pretty good huh?"

"It does sum things up," Sam agreed, looking at the figure of himself Dean had drawn in cartoonish style, squashing the Dean figure underneath him flat as a pancake with eyeballs popping out of their sockets.

"How do you like the art work?"

"It's better than mine."

"I love you little brother and you're as smart as they come, but a five year old could draw better than you."

"You're right again Dean."

Totally caught off guard by it, Dean detected a sense of hurt in Sam's voice.

"Sammy, come on," Dean's heart sank, realizing what he sincerely believed would be a good laugh together, Sam didn't find funny at all.

"You have to admit what happened, is kind of funny." Dean delicately tried to point out.

"No, its not Dean," Sam countered. "I hurt you and I still feel terrible about it and here you are making a joke about it."

Sam clearly upset sat on the bed, his back to Dean.

"Sam, I never meant to, " Dean started, then decided on a different approach. Standing in front of Sam, Dean squatted to face his little brother.

"Sammy, I'm sorry," He said, looking into hazel eyes that refused to look directly at him. That were full of tears threatening to overflow.

Dean didn't know what to do next. He really didn't think Sam would get this worked up over something he was not responsible for. But Dean still wanted to kick himself for doing what he would have beat the hell out of anyone else for doing and that's upsetting his little brother to the verge of tears.

"Come on, think about it Sammy," Dean urged in a gentle voice. "What are the odds of this happening. I can't help but find the whole thing hilarious. Look I'm fine and you're fine. So maybe?"

"It is kind of funny," Sam managed a smile, the facial movement causing a tear to slide down his cheek. Dean, gently wiping it away.

"I never meant to hurt you Sammy."

"I know you didn't."

"What is it?" Dean asked, knowing something else was bothering his brother.

"I feel awful about hurting you when that car hit me. Still do. But it's more than that."

o0o

"Talk to me," Dean said, moving over to sit opposite Sam on his bed. "It's okay, whatever it is," he assured his kid brother, who seemed to be having trouble finding a way to start.

"When I couldn't find you after the accident Dean, I got really scared. It was like everything tied to the Mark of Cain came flooding back. All those months I couldn't find you. All the times I lost you. By Metatron's hands, when you were a demon, and when the mark itself was taking away who you are, little by little, and then believing you were dead having stopped Amara."

"Hey, you know how I got through to Amara?" Dean spoke in a soothing voice, not ignoring Sam's fear but trying to ease it.

"You told me, by explaining to her that all families fight," Sam replied, not sure of why Dean was bringing this up now.

"I did tell her that Sammy. But that's not what got through to Amara?"

"Then what did?" Sam asked.

"Talking about you and me."

"You talked about us?" Sam looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Because Amara wanted the same thing I did , to live, and to see my brother again," Dean answered, looking at Sam directly. "It was family Amara had wanted all along but she couldn't see it with all that anger she had.

"What else did you tell her?" Sam asked, both curious and moved by what Dean said.

"That you and me had our fair share of fights."

"More than our share," Sam chimed in.

"That is true," Dean mused at Sam's identical reaction. "But no matter how bad it got, we always made it right because we're family. I told Amara I need him, and he needs me and when everything goes to crap, that's all you got, family,"

"You said all that about us, Dean?" Sam was touched, impressed, and proud of what his brother had said and done. How he had through words ended this potentially apocalyptic feud peacefully.

"I did, little brother. It's when Amara pulled Chuck here and they talked it out. It's the strength of us, Sammy, what we have together, and as family, that reached Amara. Now I can't make any promises. But believe me when I say, if there's a way not to die, l will find it. But I'm here now and I'm fine."

"Because you got through to Amara."

"Yes," Dean said, locking onto Sam's gaze, as he took hold of his shoulders.

"And because I have a kid brother who never gave up on me with every direction that tattoo on my arm took. Who was willing to do whatever it took to save me."

"Sounds kind of like someone I know," Sam smiled, proudly, looking at Dean with all the adoration he did often as a child.

"It does, doesn't it?" Dean grinned, patting his brother's shoulders, before grabbing his head and placing a kiss on the top of it. Sam swatting him away making Dean laugh, both of them pretending not to, but loving every moment of the attention they paid each other.

"How about I order us some pizza for lunch," Dean suggested. "We could rent a movie too."

"How about we head home and grab something on the way," Sam countered.

"You're okay with that?" Dean said, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes. Because I'll be driving and you'll be resting, jerk! "

"Fair enough, you bossy bitch!"


End file.
